Roscoe Strapping
|alias = |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Black |father = |mother = |partner = Gloria Blaise Destiny Knox |siblings = |offspring = |others = Bray Clegg }} Roscoe Strapping was a popular actor performing in a play where the lead actress died. He was one of the three suspects of the case. Card Roscoe Strapping 38/M Victim's fiance and star of the show A pre-eminent star of the stage, of television and of film, who enjoys overwhelming popularity. Plot Strapping was a talented stage actor and met Gloria Blaise one day. The two of them soon got engaged and planned to perform in a play where they play husband and wife, respectively. However, Strapping started to become more interested in the supporting actress Destiny Knox due to his debauchery and eventually had an affair with Knox. On the night of the play, Strapping played the hero who had an unfaithful wife, played by Blaise, and at one scene, shot her with a replica gun. As Blaise collapsed with the fake blood squib activating, Strapping realized that the replica gun was switched to an actual gun by someone as the bullet must have hit the squib and killed her. He thought that Bray Clegg was the culprit as he manufactured all of the props and he had the motive as he had a crush on Blaise so Strapping quickly improvised a plan to have Clegg be arrested for murder. As he exited the stage in despair of his actions as scripted, he bumped with Knox and quickly told her to scream for help once after he would turn off the lights. He proceeded to cut the lights off, fired the replica gun and found his way across the stage by touching the back of the set and knocked Clegg unconscious to place the actual gun in his hand. During the investigation, he claimed Inspector Alfendi Layton and Lucy Baker he was in his dressing room when he heard the gunshot and insisted that Clegg must have been the killer due to the death threat in Blaise's hand and the gun being in his hand. However, his scheme was exposed during the questioning and Alfendi was certain he was the killer because he wanted to frame Clegg instead. After Lucy cornered him, Strapping admitted he shot her with the gun but he was framed by the mastermind behind the case as he honestly didn't know the guns were switched and thought Clegg was behind the whole thing. The real mastermind turned out to be Blaise herself as she was heartbroken that Strapping would choose Knox over her and decided to punish him for his betrayal by ordering a gun for her to be shot with, typing a note to inform him of his betrayal and purposely threw away the remote switch for the squib. Upon hearing this, Strapping was shocked that him choosing Knox over her would led her to orchestrate her own murder. Strapping was later convicted of charges of battery against Clegg and became a janitor while Clegg substituted for him as the lead actor. Category:Antagonists